Antenna design is generally based on intended performance and space constraints associated with its deployment, which typically include operational characteristics such as required bandwidth, radiation profile coverage, polarization and gain, as well as physical limitations such as size and weight. In an adaptive array, the elements must be closely spaced (usually about one-half wavelength) to avoid spurious (grating) nulls which may be inadvertently generated in the direction of the desired signal when nulling an interfering signal. Also, the array elements must be electrically small, in order that the radiation profile does not change appreciably with frequency. In addition the elements must be identically shaped and exhibit low VSWR, so that their performance tracks one another with frequency, thereby insuring broadband nulling of interference sources. These characteristics, when combined with octave band performance, are not compatible with conventional antenna configurations.